


Missing You

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone can't wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I played an online multi-player pirate game. My captain at the time found out I wrote (I call it smut but my BFF made me promise to call it erotica) requested a few "ditties" from me. Since I absolutely adored her, and loved her Australian accent and voice, I couldn't say no. This was the first I wrote for her.

I pull into the parking lot of the café, park and turn off my car. I pull out my cell phone, and after dialing the number I hear my lover’s voice on the other end. “Hello?” she says.

“Hi, hun,” I say as I open the car door and get out. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be at work right now?” she asks me.

“I had a meeting that let out early, so I thought I’d give you a call. I miss you,” I say. “How is your day going?”

“The seminar is okay, but I’ll be glad when I can come home … and I miss you too. One more day just seems too long.” I can hear the frown in her voice. 

I open the door to the café and look around. I smile when I see my target and ask, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I was just thinking about lunch though. I am sitting in that café I told you about reading my book.”

“Good, I’m at a café also. Go to the counter and order something. We can order the same thing and eat it together,” I suggest.

She laughs and getting up from her chair says, “Okay, why not?” 

She turns and takes two steps when she sees me standing by the counter. She smiles and we both shut our phones. We walk towards each other and hug, sharing a sweet kiss.  
“Come on,” I say. “Let’s go.” 

“I thought we were going to eat together?” she asks me.

“Trust me,” I say.

She gathers her things and we head outside. I open the door of my car for her. Instead of getting in, she points to the other way and says, “What about my car?”

“We will come back for it. Get in,” I urge her.

She moves to the door, but before stepping in, she pulls me to her and kisses me. I get lost in her kiss and when I hear her giggle, I realize she is sitting in the car with her seatbelt on waiting for me to close the door. I blush and close her door, going around and getting in the drivers side.

I back out of the parking space and ask her for the directions to her hotel. A short time later we pull into the hotel parking lot and find a space to park. I get my small bag out and help her with her things, then head into the hotel. She takes out her keycard and opens the door. We walk in and she takes in a deep breath.

“What …?” She turned to me and said, “Did you do this?” She gestures to the four vases, each holding a dozen red roses.

“Well, I called and ordered the roses, and had them delivered to the hotel. Then I called the front desk and asked them to put them in here when you were out … Does that count?” I ask.

“Yes, but why four dozen?” She asks.

I clear my throat and shyly say, “Well, it’s been 2 days since I saw you, so there is a rose for each hour that you were away. I told you I missed you and wanted you to know that I’ve been thinking of you often.” 

She smiles and says, “48 roses. You’ve thought about me a lot.”

“48 thoughts? No, my love, they are for the 48 hours. The number of thoughts is better represented by each petal on each rose.” I explain.

I think I have stunned her speechless. Her face begins to glow and she pulls my face to hers and kisses me. It is a sweet kiss, full of promise. We break apart when we hear a knock at the door.

With a puzzled look my love says, “Who is at the door? No one knows I’m here.” 

“When I called about the flowers, I also ordered room service.” I turn and open the door, letting the delivery in. “Set it on the table please,” I say.

He set the tray on the table, and I tipped him as he left. I locked the door and opened my small bag, pulling out a red and white checkered blanket which I laid over the bed. Then I went to the table, uncovered the tray and brought the food over to the bed to lay it out on the blanket. 

“Can I interest you in an indoor picnic?” I ask my love.

“I think I can be talked into one.” She smiles at me.

“Have a seat, and I’ll set everything up,” I say, walking over to the room’s small refrigerator and taking out the bottle of my love’s favorite wine. Then I go over to my bag and take out my wine glasses from home, and handing one to her I pour the wine. My love sits down at the head of the bed and sips her wine as I begin to lay out the food . I set out large bowls of strawberries, grapes cherries on the blanket and place smaller bowls of chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and fruit dip next to them. 

My love reaches for a strawberry, but I slap at her hand. “No, not yet,” I say, smiling at her. “All in good time … I promise.”

I finish placing the food on the blanket and put the tray back on the table. When I turn around I see that my love is leaning on her side against the pillows, head propped up on her hand, and sipping her wine. I stop and just stare. She is smiling at me now and her whole face shines as if she were the moon reflecting the sun.

“Are you ok?” my love asks me.

I blink a few times before answering. “Yes, it’s just that every time that I think I have you memorized, it seems you become even more beautiful.” I walk slowly toward her. “I think I’m addicted to memorizing you over and over again.” 

Kneeling by the bed I cup her face in my hands and trace her lower lip with my thumb. I slowly bring her to me, and lean in to taste her lips. I can taste the wine that lingers on her soft tongue as she flicks my lips. I can taste the unique flavor of my lover and vividly recalled the memory of her taste this morning when I woke up without her. It was then that I thought of this indoor picnic. I pull back from the kiss. “I really missed you, my love.”

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re here.” 

I stand up and my love makes room on the bed so I can sit beside her. I take my wine glass from the bedside table and refill my love’s glass. We clink the glasses together and take a sip. I reach for a strawberry and dip it in the caramel sauce. Bringing it to my love’s lips, I let her have the first taste. I moan as I watch her lick the caramel of her lips. My love notices the direction of my gaze and kisses me again. I don’t think the picnic is going to happen anymore. 

Breaking the kiss I quickly gather the food and put it on the dinner table, and place our wine glasses on the side table. “We’ll eat later,” I say.

“Not hungry anymore?” My love taunts me.

“Oh, I’m plenty hungry … but I suggest we skip to dessert.” I kneel on the bed and lean in to kiss my love. I feel her hands move to the back of my neck, holding me to her. My arms, one on either side of the headboard, hold me above my love, allowing me to to straddle the length of her body. 

“I think skipping ahead to dessert is a great idea.” She runs her hand up my leg and under my shirt. My skin shivers as I feel her hand softly traveling across my skin. She smiles into our kiss and says, “You aren’t wearing a bra.”

“I know. There are already too many clothes between us,” I say yearning for more of her kiss.

My love laughs and says, “Then let’s get all the obstacles out of our way then, shall we?” She slides her hands to the hem of my shirt, and lifts it up. I raise my arms to let her slip the shirt off. When the shirt is covering my face, she stops. Before I can say anything, I feel the softness of her tongue flick over my right nipple. I lean in to get closer to her. She sucks my nipple into her mouth, sucking and flicking the tip. I start to whimper when she releases my nipple, only to find my left nipple is being given the same treatment. She kisses each nipple and pulls the shirt off the rest of the way. Before she can reach for my pants, I am kissing her again. I reach for the bottom of her shirt and lift it up, running my hands along her body as I go. Reaching around my love, I unhook her bra, cup my hands around her breast and run the flat of my thumb over her nipples. 

My love is panting now. I trail kisses along her check to her ear, sucking her earlobe into my mouth. At the same time I softly pinch her nipples between my fingers and thumbs. She arches into me, but I need to feel more of her. I take the shirt in my hands and lift it over her head and toss it to the floor with one hand while helping her remove her bra with the other. After tossing the bra to the floor to join the shirt, I lean and kiss below her ear, licking and sucking my way down her neck. I feel my loves hands on my head holding me to her. 

I slide down her body teasing each piece of exposed skin that my lips meet. I balance on one hand, and with the other I cup her breast again. I begin to worship what is in my hand, paying homage to it with kisses. I circle the nipple with my tongue, tracing around the areola. I kiss all around, kissing the underside of her breast, licking, and suckling each inch. I leave kisses everywhere and make my way back to her nipple, flicking my tongue over the tip while sucking as much of her breast in my mouth as I can. I hear moaning, but I’m unsure whether they are my love’s or my own; it may be us both. I turn to take in her other breast. It is time to pay homage to it as well. I change hands and cup the other, imprisoning her as I lick her skin, flicking my tongue over the tip and sucking as much of her breast as I can into my mouth. 

Feeling my love shiver, I knew I needed to move, so I move down to begin kissing her abs. Sitting up a bit, I unbutton her pants and position her so that she is laying more than sitting. She lifts her hips while I pull her panties down and off her legs. Banishing them to the floor, I return to let my eyes travel up her legs, up to her breasts, until my gaze reaches her lips. I crawl back up to kiss her. There is a wanting behind this kiss, and we both fight for control. She flicks her tongue over my lip while I suck it into my mouth. I suck at it gently, swirling my tongue around hers. We break the kiss and I return to leaving my trail of kisses down her body. I torture each nipple, moving down to lick her skin, savoring the flavor at every step. She spreads her legs for me, allowing me unlimited access to the dessert I have been craving. I slip between her thighs, kissing first the right thigh then the left. 

I blow on my loves center, sending chills through her. I kiss her lips, lick her clit and then circle it with my tongue. Using one hand, I spread her lips to gain full access to her core. I run my tongue from her clit to her opening, slipping my tongue inside, only to return again to her clit. Slowly, up and down, in and out I move as my love begins to rock against my mouth. I circle her clit with my tongue once more and with my free hand I enter her with two fingers. I let her set the pace and match the rhythm of my tongue and fingers to her rocking. She is close to the edge, she is starting to shake. Sucking her clit into my mouth, I suck and rub the flat of my tongue over her tough little button, speeding up my thrusts at the same time. 

My love reaches her peak and calls my name. Hearing her voice is enough to almost make me climax with her, but I hold back. I hold my fingers still, while I continue my sucking and flicking of her clit. She climaxes again and I feel her body trembling in my arms. I release her and move up her body, leaving behind small kisses here and there. I gather her in my arms and pull her on top of me until she returns from the heavens and back to me. 

I am lightly tracing designs on her back, content in the feel of her in my arms, when I feel her sucking on my breast. “Yes,” I whimper as she sucks on my breast. She continues to lick, suck and kiss my breast while one of her hands travels down my body to unbutton my pants. She leaves my breast momentarily, only to remove the constraints of my pants. I lift my hips as she discards them with my panties, throwing them aside. I tremble with want for her. 

I feel her lean over me. “Open your eyes Honey,” my love says. “I want to see your eyes…” She trails off as she kisses me. Moving down, again, to my breasts she quickly kisses each one, flicking my nipples as she moves farther down my body. Kissing along my abs, she settles gently between my thighs. 

“Keep your eyes open,” she reminds me.

“I … I will,” I promise. I don’t know how I will keep this promise, but I make an attempt not let her down. Yet, as I feel her kiss my lower lips, my eyes come close to shutting. “Uggg…”

I feel her smile against me, and see the smile in her eyes when she sees I am still watching her. With no more delay, she enters me with her fingers and flicks her tongue over my clit. I am so ready for her, that soon I am writhing beneath my love’s magical touch and seeing stars of my own. 

When I next see clearly, she is holding me in her arms just as I held her. “I missed you my love. Next time you have an out–of town seminar, we must go together.”

“That sounds awfully good to me, honey.”

The End


End file.
